


Up and Down

by vonvira



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, LGBTQ Character, Other, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvira/pseuds/vonvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really doesn't know how he ended up like this but here is; the president of his local gsa and holding the meetings with his brother wearing an 'I heart being an ally' shirt. He still doesn't know why Lorelei sent him a dick pic with the question 'is this you?' texted under it and why Sigurd keeps messaging him about his rash. Loki often wonders what she did to deserve this but as her best friend points out all the lies her potential boyfriends (that Amora usually sets Loki up with) will tell her, she guesses the ridiculousness is worth it. She's secretly proud of her friend group's title of the 'queer squad' and their reputation. </p><p>Basically the life of your average queer teenager and their not so average high school experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's pronouns may switch every chapter because they're genderfluid. There might be small appearances of every one of the avengers in the next chapters. This isn't going to have a actual plot it'll most likely be series of oneshots of Loki's experiences.

Loki hated these meetings but his mother thought it would ‘help’ the transition. Please, he fully accepted himself; it was his family that needed help with the transition. As he absentmindedly listened to his counselor and nodded along every time she made a motivational statement he let his thoughts airily fly through his mind and he remembered forgetting his textbook at Sigurd’s.

‘Fuck’ he thought and looked at the clock, 4:29. Sigurd left for rugby at 4:45 and Loki wouldn’t be able to get his textbook back to finish his math homework for the next day. The clock beeped indicating that the hour session of counselling was finished. Loki made sure to give an enthusiastic and involved goodbye to make the counselor believe he actually listened for the entire hour.

Loki quickly rushed down the hallway after he heard the door to the office click shut. He pulled out his phoned and speed dialed his friend’s number. He got voice answer. “Heyo your boy Sig here, text me because I can’t answer right now.”

“Sigurd I swear to god pick up your phone before I tell Sif about how you got the scar on your ass” He hissed into his cellphone and ended the call. As he waited in the elevator the phone rang and Loki couldn’t help the smirk that slid on his face when he saw the caller ID.

“Hello dear Sigurd, how nice of you to take the time to call me.” He said with a tone of innocence. Loki heard a huff on the other end of the phone.

“Haha very funny. What do you want bro? I have to get ready for rugby, you know that. Wait...is this about yesterday ‘cause I really didn’t mean to mess up your art project.” Sigurd said with exasperation and guilt. Loki couldn’t suppress an eye roll even though it wouldn’t have any affect. He quickly made his way to the building’s exit.

“I know that; that’s why I’m calling you, idiot. And no, it’s not about my art project. I was going to redo it anyways even before you spilt your coffee on it. I should buy you a mini trampoline for your birthday since you love jumping to conclusions so much. I called you because I need my math textbook for my homework. Drop it off on my porch, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Loki replied as he got to his car and unlocked it. 

“Ohhh yeah you had an appointment with the shrink, right?” Sigurd asked in recollection.

“Counselor, but yes. Can you drop it off or not Sigurd I’m about to drive and I really am not in the mood for getting a distracted driving ticket.” He really didn’t understand why this conversation went on this long. Actually he did, Sigurd was being Sigurd.

“Yeah yeah, no problem. I promise I’ll drop it off. Ttyl dude.” Sigurd replied while sounding distracted. Before Loki could utter another word Sigurd hung up and Loki was left groaning into his steering wheel while wondering his choice of friends.

The drive home took quicker than expected because Loki wanted to make sure his friend did actually drop off his textbook. Loki was a bit surprised to actually see it there but he shook those thoughts out of his head because Sigurd never went back on a promise. He swooped it up and unlocked the door of his house in a graceful motion. He didn’t bother calling out to anyone when he entered the house. Instead, he marched up the winding flight of stairs to his room and threw his bag and textbook on the floor. He flopped onto his bed and let out a long groan from the day’s pain.

He wanted to snap when he heard heavy footsteps making their way to his room but instead craned his neck to stare at the doorway where his brother now stood. 

“How was your appointment?” Thor asked, his usual confidence gone when it came to the topic of Loki’s gender. Thor supported him completely and he tried his hardest to change the pronouns when referring to Loki when his gender fluctuated but he still felt the wall of awkwardness that separated them.

“It was good, I learnt some very valuable coping mechanisms.” Loki said with a convincing tone of enthusiasm but it only made Thor furrow his brow.

“You know, you don’t have to lie. If it didn’t go good, that’s okay.” Thor reassured and Loki felt his eyebrow twitch.

“I’ll try to think of that next time. Thanks for dropping by but now if you excuse me, I have to work on my homework.” He lied and gestured to the textbook on the floor near his bed.

“Oh! Okay, good! I’ll leave you to it then.” Thor replied awkwardly and as he turned around Loki could see him shake his head quickly. Loki sighed because he knew his brother meant well but sometimes Loki really didn’t want to talk about it.

Instead of doing his homework like he said he would, Loki pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to the page that had coffee stains on it and he couldn’t help but give a small laugh. He remembered the look of horror on Sigurd’s face as he realized what happened to his coffee and the way Loki knew it was actually Clint Barton that accidentally knocked it over when reaching for the purple paint. Loki secretly was amused by Barton so when he was cornered by him after school and the blonde apologized he forgave him with a small smirk that only made Barton look more concerned. Plus, Clint belonged to Thor’s group of friends and it was also funny seeing Sigurd panic at the idea that he knocked it over. 

The drawings were for anatomy practice and he ended up using Verity as his reference during lunch break. She hated doing the weird stretching poses but he convinced her by offering to help her write sheet music for her band project. She still made him give her his chocolate pudding cup that lunch as a part of the deal.

He still had the vague sketches of the poses even though they were smudged and the ink ran. He ripped out the page and decided to use it as a vague reference for the redo of his project. He pulled out his best pencil and started to try and recreate his drawings. He took his phone out of his pocket and set it to Marina and The Diamonds and put his headphones on.

After awhile of being completely immersed in his work and his music he was shoved by a large object. He slid off the edge of his bed and his headphones were pushed off his head. Lorelei looked down on him and grinned.

“What’s up, sugar? I need you to come with me right now Sigurd got into a fight at rugby and-” Lorelei said breathlessly before she was cut off by Loki.

“Wait what? Is he at practice?” Loki asked while getting up and brushing himself off.

“Yes!! Verity is in my truck, come on we need to go.” She said with a quipped voice. She gripped his arm and pulled him into the hallway. Thor stuck his head out of his room and gave a confused look but Loki just shrugged as he was dragged down the stairs. He had to catch himself from falling multiple times and Lorelei showed no signs of letting him go; the fight must’ve been bad.

He could see Verity animatedly texting on her phone and she barely spared them a glance as they both got in the truck. Lorelei started the truck and soon enough they were on their way to the rugby field.

“Amora’s texting me about the fight and it seems to be pretty bad. The coach saw them and split them up but she says Sigurd is pretty busted up.” Verity’s leg was bouncing and she was tugging on her hair.

They arrived at the field in record time and Loki was feeling sick from the ride. When he hopped out of the car his legs were wobbly. He took a deep breath to steady himself. The others were already half jogging towards the benches where a figure sat hunched over with a blonde cheerleader near them. Loki forced himself to catch up with the others and when they approached Sigurd they could see his face swollen and blood was pouring down his nose.

“Hey guysh” Sigurd tried to make out but it sounded more like gurgling with a mixture of english. The trio quickly shared pained looks and Verity tried to comfort him. Amora looked at them with a proud grin.

“For once he wasn’t joking when he said you should see the other guy. Poor guy was taken to the hospital. The coach had to bring him once I said I would stay.” She said with her voice tinted with fondness and Sigurd gave them a weak thumbs up. The three all rolled their eyes in sync.

“Well someone needs to go get you another towel for what you call a face” Lorelei said while gesturing to the bloody mess of his face. She turned on her heel and ran towards the locker room.

“You’re an idiot, Sigurd. Once you don’t look like you just got ran over by a truck you’ll tell us why this even happened.” Loki said firmly but he couldn’t help a small smile on his face.

Sigurd tried to smile at his friends but he wheezed and bent over. Amora tried to catch him and she grimaced as blood went onto her uniform. 

“There there” she said as she patted his back and Lorelei jogged back over to them and handed Verity the towel. She tried to gently pat his face but he groaned.

“You know, I can always mess up your legs to take away the pain from your face.” Loki said and he heard a wheeze of what he assumed was a laugh.

After they cleaned Sigurd up and he stopped sounding so much like he was dying, the five of them sat on the bench. The sun was starting to set and Loki had 2 missed calls from his dad but he didn’t care. His friends needed him there and he wanted to be stuck in this moment. 

Sigurd was trying to tell the story of what happened and made it seem like some sort of heroic quest. Loki could hear the sound of Amora’s bubblegum popping. Verity kept interrupting the story with an exasperated ‘that’s a lie’ and Lorelei had her head resting on Loki’s lap. The situation itself was awful but Loki wouldn’t trade it and he could see his friends wouldn’t change it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewing would mean the world to me :) Criticism is welcome too.


End file.
